The present invention relates to a liquid-crystalline medium, and to electro-optical displays containing this medium.
Liquid crystals are used, in particular as dielectrics in display devices, since the optical properties of such substances can be modified by an applied voltage. Electro-optical devices based on liquid crystals are extremely well known to the person skilled in the art and can be based on various effects. Examples of such devices are cells having dynamic scattering, DAP (deformation of aligned phases) cells, guest/host cells, TN cells having a twisted nematic structure, STN (supertwisted nematic) cells, SBE (superbirefringence effect) cells and OMI (optical mode interference) cells. The most common display devices are based on the Schadt-Helfrich effect and have a twisted nematic structure.
The liquid-crystal materials must generally have good chemical and thermal stability and good stability to electric fields and electromagnetic radiation. Furthermore, the liquid-crystal materials should have low viscosity and give short response times, low threshold voltages and high contrast in the cells.
They should furthermore have a suitable mesophase, for example a nematic mesophase for the abovementioned cells, at conventional operating temperatures, i.e. in the broadest possible range above and below room temperature. Since liquid crystals are generally used as mixtures of a plurality of components, it is important that the components are readily miscible with one another. Further properties, such as the electrical conductivity, the dielectric anisotropy and the optical anisotropy, must satisfy various requirements depending on the cell type and area of application. For example, materials for cells having a twisted nematic structure should have positive dielectric anisotropy and low electrical conductivity.
For example, liquid-crystalline media having large positive dielectric anisotropy, broad nematic phase range, high resistivity, good UV and temperature stability and low vapour pressure are desired for matrix liquid-crystal displays containing integrated non-linear elements for switching individual pixels (MLC displays).
Matrix liquid-crystal displays of this type are known. Non-linear elements which can be used for individual switching of the individual pixels are, besides passive elements such as varistors or diodes, active elements such as transistors. This case is then referred to as an xe2x80x9cactive matrixxe2x80x9d.
In the promising TFT (thin film transistor) displays, the electro-optical effect utilized is usually the TN effect. A distinction is made between TFTs comprising compound semiconductors, for example CdSe, or TFTs based on polycrystalline or amorphous silicon.
The TFT matrix is applied to the inside of one glass plate of the display, while the other glass plate carries the transparent counterelectrode on its inside. Compared with the size of the pixel electrode, the TFT is very small and has virtually no adverse effect on the image. This technology can also be expanded to fully colour-compatible displays, in which a mosaic of red, green and blue filters is arranged in such a way that each filter element is located opposite a switchable pixel. The TFT displays usually operate as TN cells with crossed polarizers in transmission and are backlit.
MLC displays of this type are used as displays in notebook computers, for televisions (pocket TVs) or in automobile or aircraft construction. Besides problems regarding the angle dependence of the contrast and the response times, difficulties also arise in these MLC displays due to inadequate resistivity of the liquid-crystal mixtures. With decreasing resistance, the contrast of an MLC display drops, and the problem of xe2x80x9cimage stickingxe2x80x9d can occur. Since the resistivity of the liquid-crystal mixture generally drops over the life of an MLC display owing to interaction with the interior surfaces of the display, a high (initial) resistance is very important in order to obtain acceptable service lives. In particular in the case of mixtures having a low threshold voltage, it was hitherto impossible to achieve very high resistivities, since liquid-crystalline materials having a high positive dielectric anisotropy xcex94∈ in general also have a relatively high electrical conductivity. It is furthermore important that the resistivity increases as little as possible with increasing temperature and after heating and/or UV exposure. To achieve short display response times, the mixtures must furthermore have a small rotational viscosity. To be able to use the displays even at low temperatures, for example for outdoor, automobile or avionics applications, it is required that crystallization and/or smectic phases do not occur even at low temperatures, and that the temperature dependence of the viscosity is as low as possible.
To this end, liquid-crystalline media are desired which have the following properties:
expanded nematic phase range, in particular down to low temperatures, and low temperature dependence of the viscosity for use of the displays even at low temperatures;
high resistance to UV radiation for a long life of the displays;
high positive dielectric anisotropy xcex94∈ for a low threshold voltage Vth;
low rotational viscosity xcex31 for short response times.
It is an object of the invention to provide liquid-crystalline media for IPS, MLC, TN or STN displays, especially for IPS displays, which have very high resistivities, low threshold voltages and short response times while maintaining the other boundary conditions.
To be able to reduce layer thicknesses in IPS displays to e.g. 2 to 3 xcexcm, liquid-crystal mixtures having a high optical birefringence xcex94n are desirable. The aim of the reduction of the layer thicknesses is to reduce the response time and render the IPS displays video-capable. At the same time, new display filling methods lead to higher UV exposure of the liquid-crystal mixtures.
It is therefore also a particular object of the invention to provide liquid-crystal mixtures having a high birefringence An and improved UV stability for IPS displays.
The object is achieved by a liquid-crystalline medium comprising the compound of the formula (I): 
The liquid-crystalline medium of the invention generally contains from 1 to 30% by weight, preferably from 2 to 20% by weight, particularly preferably from 3 to 30% by weight, of the compound of the formula (I).
Preferred liquid-crystalline media comprise
a) from 3 to 10% by weight of the compound of the formula (I),
b) from 10 to 50% by weight of one or more compounds of the general formula (II) 
are each, independently of one another: 
Z1, Z2 are each, independently of one another, a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CF2CF2, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94,
X is F, Cl, xe2x80x94OCF3 or xe2x80x94OCF2CF3, preferably F or xe2x80x94OCF3, and
R is H or an alkyl or alkenyl radical having 1 to 15 carbon atoms and 2 to 15 carbon atoms, respectively, which is unsubstituted, monosubstituted by xe2x80x94CN or xe2x80x94CF3 or at least monosubstituted by halogen, where one or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups in these radicals may, in each case independently of one another, be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, 
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OCOOxe2x80x94 in such a way that O atoms are not linked directly to one another,
c) from 10 to 50% by weight of one or more compounds of the general formula (III), and/or (IV): 
in which 
R and X are as defined above, R1 and R2 are each independently as defined for R, and Z is as defined for Z1,
d) from 10 to 40% by weight of one or more compounds of the general formulae (V) and/or (VI): 
in which R1 and R2 are as defined above, and
e) from 0 to 15% by weight of one or more further liquid-crystalline compounds.
In those compounds of the general formula (II) which are preferably used as component b): 
are each, independently of one another: 
In further compounds of the general formula (II) which are preferably used as component b), at least one of the groups Z1 or Z2 is a single bond, and preferably both groups Z1 and Z2 are a single bond.
In the general formulae (II), (III), (IV), (V) and (VI), R, R1 and R2 can each be, independently of one another, a straight-chain or branched alkyl and/or alkoxy radical having 1 to 15 carbon atoms. It is preferably straight-chain, has 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7 carbon atoms and accordingly is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentoxy, hexoxy or heptoxy, furthermore octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, octoxy, nonoxy, decoxy, undecoxy, dodecoxy, tridecoxy or tetradecoxy.
R, R1 and R2 can each be oxaalkyl, preferably straight-chain 2-oxapropyl (=methoxymethyl), 2-(=ethoxymethyl) or 3-oxabutyl (=methoxyethyl), 2-, 3- or 4-oxapentyl, 2-, 3-, 4- or 5-oxahexyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-oxaheptyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-oxaoctyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-oxanonyl, or 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- or 9-oxadecyl.
R, R1 and R2 can each be a straight-chain or branched alkenyl radical having 2 to 15 carbon atoms. It is preferably straight-chain and has 2 to 10 carbon atoms. Accordingly, it is in particular vinyl, prop-1- or prop-2-enyl, but-1-, -2- or but-3-enyl, pent-1-, -2-, -3- or pent-4-enyl, hex-1-, -2-, -3-, -4- or hex-5-enyl, hept-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5- or hept-6-enyl, oct-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6- or oct-7-enyl, non-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6-, -7- or non-8-enyl, dec-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6-, -7-, -8- or dec-9-enyl.
R, R1 and R2 can each be an alkyl radical having 3 to 15 carbon atoms, preferably having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, in which one CH2 group has been replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and one has been replaced by xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, these preferably being adjacent. This radical thus contains an acyloxy group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or an oxycarbonyl group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94. It is preferably straight-chain and has 2 to 6 carbon atoms. Accordingly, it is particularly preferably acetyloxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, pentanoyloxy, hexanoyloxy, acetyloxymethyl, propionyloxymethyl, butyryloxymethyl, pentanoyloxymethyl, 2-acetyloxyethyl, 2-propionyloxyethyl, 2-butyryloxyethyl, 3-acetyloxypropyl, 3-propionyloxypropyl, 4-acetyloxybutyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentoxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, butoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(propoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl or 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl.
R, R1 and R2 can each be an alkyl radical having 3 to 15 carbon atoms, in which one CH2 group has been replaced by unsubstituted or substituted xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and an adjacent CH2 group has been replaced by CO or COxe2x80x94O or Oxe2x80x94CO, in which case this can be straight-chain or branched. It is preferably straight-chain and has 4 to 13 carbon atoms. It is particularly preferably acryloyloxymethyl, 2-acryloyloxyethyl, 3-acryloyloxypropyl, 4-acryloyloxybutyl, 5-acryloyloxypentyl, 6-acryloyloxyhexyl, 7-acryloyloxyheptyl, 8-acryloyloxyoctyl, 9-acryloyloxynonyl, 10-acryloyloxydecyl, methacryloyloxymethyl, 2-methacryloyloxyethyl, 3-methacryloyloxypropyl, 4-methacryloyloxybutyl, 5-methacryloyloxypentyl, 6-methacryloyloxyhexyl, 7-methacryloyloxyheptyl, 8-methacryloyloxyoctyl or 9-methacryloyloxynonyl.
R, R1 and R2 can each be an alkyl or alkenyl radical having 1 to 15 carbon atoms and 2 to 15 carbon atoms, respectively, which is monosubstituted by xe2x80x94CN or xe2x80x94CF3, this radical preferably being straight-chain. The substitution by CN or CF3 is in any position.
R, R1 and R2 can each be an alkyl or alkenyl radical having 1 to 15 carbon atoms and 2 to 15 carbon atoms, respectively, which is at least monosubstituted by halogen, this radical preferably being straight-chain and halogen preferably being F or Cl. In the case of polysubstitution, halogen is preferably F. The resulting radicals also include perfluorinated radicals. In the case of monosubstitution, the fluoro or chloro substituent can be in any desired position, but is preferably in the xcfx89-position.
R, R1 and R2 can each be a straight-chain or branched alkyl radical in which two or more CH2 groups have been replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and/or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94. It is preferably branched and has 3 to 12 carbon atoms. It is particularly preferably biscarboxymethyl, 2,2-biscarboxyethyl, 3,3-biscarboxypropyl, 4,4-biscarboxybutyl, 5,5-biscarboxypentyl, 6,6-biscarboxyhexyl, 7,7-biscarboxyheptyl, 8,8-biscarboxyoctyl, 9,9-biscarboxynonyl, 10,10-biscarboxydecyl, bis(methoxycarbonyl)methyl, 2,2-bis(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3,3-bis(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 4,4-bis(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 5,5-bis(methoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 6,6-bis(methoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 7,7-bis(methoxycarbonyl)heptyl, 8,8-bis(methoxycarbonyl)octyl, bis(ethoxycarbonyl)methyl, 2,2-bis(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3,3-bis(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 4,4-bis(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 5,5-bis(methoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 6,6-bis(methoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 7,7-bis(methoxycarbonyl)heptyl, 8,8-bis(methoxycarbonyl)octyl, bis(ethoxycarbonyl)methyl, 2,2-bis(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3,3-bis(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 4,4-bis(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl or 5,5-bis(ethoxycarbonyl)hexyl.
Hereinbelow, some of the compounds of the general formulae (II)-(VI) are represented by acronyms which have the following meanings: 
xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d R, R1 or R2=xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 
xe2x80x9cVIxe2x80x9d R, R1 or R2=xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C2H2l+1 
xe2x80x9ckVIxe2x80x9d R1 or R2=xe2x80x94CkH2kxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C2H2l+1 
xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d R or R1=xe2x80x94CnH2n+1 
xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d R2=xe2x80x94CmH2m+1 
xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d X=xe2x80x94F
xe2x80x9cOCF3xe2x80x9d X=xe2x80x94OCF3 
xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94
For example: 
Preferred compounds (II) are PGU-n-F, PGQU-n-F, PUQU-n-F, PGIGI-n-F, where n=1 to 7. Examples are PGU-2-F, PGU-3-F, PGU-5-F, PUQU-1-F, PUQU-2-F, PUQU-3-F and PUQU-5-F.
Particular preference is given to those abovementioned compounds (IIa) and (IIb) where n=1 to 7. Examples are PGU-1-F, PGU-2-F, PGU-3-F, PGU-5-F, PUQU-1-F and PUQU-2-F.
Component b) preferably comprises at least 50% by weight, in particular at least 80% by weight, of one or more compounds of the general formulae (IIa) and/or (IIb) where n=1 to 7.
Preferred compounds of the general formula (III) are CPP-n-m, CPG-n-F, CPU-n-F, CGZP-n-OCF3, CPZU-n-F where n, m=1 to 7. Examples are CPP-3-2 and CCP-3-1.
Preferred compounds of the general formula (IV) are CGZP-n-OCF3, CGU-n-F, CPZU-n-F, CPU-n-F where n=1 to 7. Examples are CGZP-2-OCF3, CGZP-3-OCF3, CGU-2-F, CGU-3-F, CGU-5-F, CPU-1-F, CPU-2-F and CPU-3-F.
Particularly preferred compounds of the general formula (IV) are those abovementioned compounds of the general formulae (IVa) to (IVd) where n=1 to 7. Examples are CGZP-2-OCF3, CGZP-3-OCF3, CGU-2-F, CGU-3-F, CGU-5-F, CPZU-2-F and CPZU-3-F.
Component c) preferably comprises at least 50% by weight, in particular at least 80% by weight, of one or more compounds of the general formulae (IVa) to (IVd) where n=1 to 7.
Preferred compounds of the general formula (V) and (VI) are CCP-V-m, CC-n-V and CC-n-V1 where n, m=1 to 7.
Particularly preferred compounds of the general formula (V) and (VI) are (Va), (VIa) and (VIb) where n, m=1 to 7. Examples are CCP-V-1, CC-3-V, CC-5-V, CC-3-V1 and CC-5-V1.
Component d) preferably comprises at least 50% by weight, in particular at least 80% by weight, of one or more compounds of the general formulae (Va), (VIa) and/or (VIb).
An example of a suitable further liquid-crystalline compound is CPPC-n-m.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the liquid-crystalline medium comprises
a) from 3 to 10% by weight of compounds of the formula (I),
b) from 25 to 40% by weight of compounds of the general formula (II)
c) from 30 to 45% by weight of compounds of the general formulae (III) and/or (IV)
d) from 18 to 30% by weight of compounds of the general formulae (V) and/or (VI), and
e) from 0 to 10% by weight of further liquid-crystalline compounds.
The compounds of the formula (I) and of the general formulae (II) to (VI) are prepared by methods known per se, as described in the literature (for example in the standard works, such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart), to be precise under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for said reactions. Use can also be made here of variants which are known per se, but are not mentioned here in greater detail.
The invention also relates to electro-optical displays, such as STN or MLC displays, in particular IPS displays, having two plane-parallel outer plates, which, together with a frame, form a cell, integrated non-linear elements for switching individual pixels on the outer plates, and a nematic liquid-crystal mixture of positive dielectric anisotropy and high resistivity which is located in the cell, which contain the liquid-crystalline media according to the invention, and to the use of these media for electro-optical displays.
The liquid-crystal mixtures according to the invention allow a significant extension of the parameter latitude which is available.
The achievable combinations of clearing point, rotational viscosity, optical anisotropy, threshold voltage, birefringence and UV stability are superior to current prior art materials. The liquid-crystalline media according to the invention are therefore particularly suitable for IPS displays.
The construction of the STN or MLC display according to the invention from polarizers, electrode base plates and surface-treated electrodes corresponds to the conventional construction for displays of this type. The term conventional construction is broadly drawn here and also covers all variations and modifications of the MLC display, in particular including matrix display elements based on poly-Si TFT or MIM and IPS displays.
The liquid-crystal mixtures which can be used in accordance with the invention are prepared in a manner conventional per se. In general, the desired amount of the components used in a lesser amount is dissolved in the components making up the principal constituent, expediently at elevated temperature. It is also possible to mix solutions of the components in an organic solvent, for example in acetone, chloroform or methanol, and to remove the solvent again after thorough mixing, for example by distillation. It is also possible to prepare the mixtures in other conventional manners, for example by using pre-mixtures, for example homologue mixtures, or using so-called xe2x80x9cmulti-bottlexe2x80x9d systems.
The dielectrics may also comprise further additives known to the person skilled in the art and described in the literature. For example, 0-15% by weight, preferably 0-10% by weight, of pleochroic dyes and/or chiral dopants can be added. The additives are each employed in concentrations of from 0.01 to 6% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 3% by weight. However, the concentration data for the other constituents of the liquid-crystal mixtures, i.e. of the liquid-crystalline or mesogenic compounds, are given without taking into account the concentration of these additives.
The examples which follow illustrate the invention: